vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
55715-headstart-issues-31514-page-12
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content Yup, it has just happened to me. Says "connection closed" | |} ---- ---- Ticket number #240214 - Thank you for this Anlath. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hahaha, yeah,incorrect, they were too busy eating hot peppers while playing their own game on twitch.tv and having loads of fun. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, all of what, 2-3 developers? On a team of HUNDREDS. One of which (Tony) has zero developer responsibility? He's the Community Manager. And as for paying, the 3-day headstart is a "bonus", in addition to getting the game, and 30 days of subscription. If you are sitting in queues for several hours during your 30-day subscription, feel free to moan and complain about it. Until then, learn some patience. Please. | |} ---- ---- ---- i'm not sure where you want us to send these numbers "on forums or to your PM" so i sent a PM to you but here the numbers again ... #233280 & #238542 thanks. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you were any more of an apologist you would work for Healthcare.gov as a CSR. | |} ---- ---- ---- Please avoid personal attacks. Thank you. And for the record, I live in Europe, and have zero interest in the US sub-standard healthcare system. | |} ---- ---- You don't go party on twitter and show disrespect to your playerbase by neglecting the issues and start a livestream of eating peppers. If any they should have showed us them at work resolving the problems. When everything is smooth they can go party as much they want. They send of the wrong message and they could easily help with answering the tickets instead of being a jackass on a livestream. | |} ---- Can I get a witness? | |} ---- Support is not responding | |} ---- ---- ---- Asks for no personal attacks, attacks an entire continent instead. :rolleyes: You have a little something on your nose. | |} ---- Epidermis? For the record, I did say "system". As in, how it works. I did not refer to any one individual, or a group of individuals. Just the way it is (mis)managed, or designed. | |} ---- The 30 days of subscription is a feature of the standard edition, not the pre-order. Here is what amazon has to say about it: Order Wildstar now and get 1) access to the Wildstar Pre-order Beta Weekends, 2) 3-Day Head Start, 3) Exclusive Rocket House (only available with pre-order), 4) Housing Vanity Hem - Mini Ship Trophies (Extra Rest XP when mounted in Housing), 5) In-game Storage Bag (expands inventory), 6) Player and Guild Name preregistration (live 2 weeks before launch) Saying that I am not entitled to a bonus item is like saying that I should not be upset when I buy a 24 pack of soda, only to find 18 cans, because the other 6 are "bonus". | |} ---- ---- I hear you man. I feel the same. Same thing happend to me. 4 hours in the *cupcake*ing queue waiting, just got in now.... pressed enter world and STUCK AND LOADING SCREEN! ?!?! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I am having this exact issue. Able to chat, able to get preorder items - have the red text and my queue times are 20+ hours. Made a ticket now, please have another look into this issue because it doesn't seem to be addressed. | |} ---- 48+ hours: #218957 #238886 | |} ---- ---- And even the name reservation is a FAIL. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Precisely... I'm in the same boat, I changed my email address for a reason, it wasn't on a whim. I have access to my old one now, but I won't in 5 days time, so if they change it back to the old one I'll never be able to login again due to their email-confirmation-if-IP-address-changes security "feature" (amongst other things). Besides, plenty of people in this thread have reported that they are getting this issue and have never changed their email address, so it can't be the only cause. The only rational solution also happens to be the simplest and easiest to implement - just give everybody a single free name change, so we can play using a temporary name now, and once the two weeks expire on the name reservations we can change our toon to what it should be. Simple, no fuss, and avoids all the hassles of fiddling with people's email addresses, plus any possible concerns about somebody surreptitiously hijacking somebody else's reserved name. It also defers the issue for two weeks down the track, when support will have more time to be handling the requests, rather than right now when there are a zillion other issues they need to be fixing. I submitted a ticket yesterday explaining just that, and requesting official confirmation that I'll be given a free name change, but have not heard anything back from support. In the meantime I have created my toon with the name "CantUseMyReserveName", just so I don't fall further behind my guildmates who are levelling like mad. Also, re the ridiculous decision to treat email addresses as account names, the problem is much wider than just this issue. It persists in your game configs, where your email address is used as part of the filenames :( So for anyone who *ever* changes their email address for the entire lifetime of the game, they will lose *all* their settings. This would obviously include if Carbine do their harebrained, shortsighted scheme of wanting to change people's email addresses back to old ones... The lack of foresight demonstrated in their proposal is absurd. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Request #231807 Request #242995 Noticed this issue since the 27th, looking forwards to the fix thanks. | |} ---- ---- ID : #239067 / #222848 (34hour) EU/NA bouncing issue | |} ---- #232877 That's the number. 30 hours. Kappa | |} ---- ---- Waiting since 29. of May: Ticket ID: 213565 Closed without any reason +30 hours: #223280 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- #220467 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Support ID #224580: I get the "No Valid Game Account" | |} ---- ---- #222793 | |} ---- ---- ---- You wait like all of us. | |} ---- Same. 4 hours in queue ...*cupcake*ing stuck! GOD DAMNIT. | |} ---- Feeling for ya buddy. Even if I could get my name and log in right I still wouldn't be able to play with my friends due to queue times. I really like the game despite the poor service, so I've just rolled on another server. That seems to be their only solution and they have offered no others. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- After start new realms ... same here. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- #230581 #241839 | |} ---- ---- Yep, so am I... | |} ---- Thank you for clearing that up, but multiple people have been reporting that sometimes they get a queue dialog without the red text, and the queue time is then relatively short. And sometimes they see the red text and then they got insanely long queues. It does seem like there's still a problem with people being placed in the wrong queues. | |} ---- ---- Same here :( | |} ---- This reminds me of the internet tech support "please plug your computer directly into the modem"... Still flagged as a guest. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- #238096 i am not using the mobile authenticator i am using the web based one on my computer | |} ---- #230126 | |} ---- #236353 now working. Finally. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ticket #219716 I have been waiting for way more than 24 hours and still no reply. | |} ---- #223272 Been waiting since pre-launch >.< Thanks Anlath | |} ---- I gief cupcake for boobies | |} ---- Here I agree. But I do not blame them or UNDERSTAFFED support. Problem are CEO-s and others that are actually making a lot of money, no matter if something fail or no. In case SW closes doors, they will find immediately even better paid job while good encoders could end up on street. However should not forget real victims here: players. Preordered EXCLUSIVELY game to be able to play before few days, beeing able to select good names for my tons ... and NOTHING from this was delivered to me. Could simply wait for game to be really ready and playable and with good discount for client. | |} ---- ---- ---- 20 times pressing esc end re-entering password - an i'm still there: "Retrieving account information". Hate that little running rat... | |} ---- #240214 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Go here http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/ Log in and click on support in the top bar. Just make a ticket then. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll give them time until tomorrow, then proceed with the refund with a claim to paypal & my bank. Pretty bored now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ye same happened to my guildie , i am even afraid to queue | |} ---- ---- Pera. You do it on the Homepage. https://support.wildstar-online.com/home | |} ---- ---- ---- what was your ticket number? 226066 still no resolution | |} ---- Posting this for a friend, since his forum access also is gone as explained in the tickets. Tickets: 222855, Created 24 hours ago. Ticket2: 239650, Created 10 hours ago. Both with the same explanation and also explaining that the forum access also don't work. His key is added d. 30/05-2014 at 19:55. Username: Grymok | |} ---- Quoting myself again. Serial Applied: 31 hours ago Percentage of Head Start Lost: about 42% First ticket created: 29 hours ago Last response: 29 hours ago Current status: invalid game account Current tickets(in order from oldest to newest): 226066, 230191, 238922, 239631, 239646 Getting pretty amusing now, people are at level 50 and some of us haven't even been able to get past the LOGIN SCREEN. | |} ---- No valid account. #227751 cheers | |} ---- request #224903 #244864 | |} ---- ---- #225608 #239210 | |} ---- ---- ---- this is my friend's ticket Request #223722(submitted 30hours ago+), he can't even write on forums about this problem, its say "You cannot reply to this topic"; Also this guy can't reply in the forum about this problem Request #227640 (submitted30hours+ too)(my friend talked with him through twitter) | |} ---- #240058Thanks in advance. | |} ---- ---- What was your ticket number? | |} ---- ---- Great, thanks for the headsup. Only 10,000 tickets to go and i'm up -.- At least we now know at what number they are. | |} ---- Request #207997 | |} ---- Waw your ticket is newer than mine and you got it solved before. Getting pissed now, how are they managing a queue priority ? | |} ---- they are 2 busy livestreaming. i cant even thing of the hell its gona be on launch, if we cant play now they ar they are 2 busy livestreaming. | |} ---- ---- ---- #222331 , didn't actually get a mail confirming it was fixed though, just tried it and it worked! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- #240779 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yup, I was so pissed when they helped a dude get his 2x exp boost like it's a priority xD. They should really fire their marketing team, 'cept the eu community manager, he's alright. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Same, but shit happens | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- #232564 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- #232930 | |} ---- still no valid game account, ticket n. #229379 | |} ---- My request #224042 I wait since 20 hours, and my account continues to switch EU > NA >EU ... | |} ---- #241439 been waiting since 10 am yesterday. 37 hours+..... please fix this NA/EU bouncing guys.. | |} ---- #230163 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yup 's great now how do I get the characters I allready made on one of the new servers? | |} ---- ---- ---- Not working on a release date (I know it not offical, but it is a soft release). Silly mistake to be honest. | |} ---- If that's actually true I'd be so, so gutted. It's a brand new launch, and they didn't even offer paid overtime to make sure it's actually working on their super duper headstart | |} ---- This is not true, a few people have posted on these forums that they have had their issue fixed and they have stated that customer service is working today so do not belive this information. | |} ---- ---- Customer Support is NCsoft and not Carbine directly.... the techs are working and so... but the account management is not working that i can tell u for sure .... And thats where the problem is, they have to reopen your account and apply the game to your account manually | |} ---- ---- ---- the people who reported it got fixed, where the people from yesterday who got the fix in the first "hotfix" ... most of them where getting NO Valid account if the clock/date or region on windows where false and THAT got fixed | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- there have been people posting their fixes. I just got fixed :-) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Bouncing is being fixed manually, post your support ticket here. Mine's got fixed 20minutes ago after being up 24 hours. | |} ---- https://twitter.com/CRB_Anlath/status/473169074483363843 And one of my friends was still having the bounce I know of, not sure how many are still getting it. x.x | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I also will do it | |} ---- yes gg carbine , you helped with second ticket request and still nothing about this Request #223722 my friend is getting angry now she is still waiting a fix in her account about this "No valid account" again ticket Request #223722 submitted 30hours ago | |} ---- Count me in on it also. | |} ---- #239973 #245056 | |} ---- And Wow had this problem only with first release ... all expansions were a blast. They have learned, but it looks all others want to learn on own mistakes. | |} ---- ---- ---- Seriously? | |} ---- ill do it also if i cant log on hazak even with a 30min queue and my client crashes by 3rd of june | |} ---- ---- Will also do this if by the end of the headstart Carbine still insists that I have changed my email... | |} ---- ---- ---- They have been saying that from the start. The real issue is people that don't have the retail code yet and only the pre order code that allows playing on head start. The code shows in the used serial codes but we are not able to login due to the server bouncing and not allowing us to login. However, if anyone has the retail code, I guess that will fix the EU/NA bouncing. Tomorrow or Tuesday will try that when I get my retail code. I don't see this being fixed before then. Which is a shame since I specifically purchased the pre order version with head start. | |} ---- Lol, we should unite and get #RefundWildstar trending. Not that they will care. | |} ---- ---- ---- Absolutly! Or do what this guy did: https://twitter.com/DickeyD2/status/473184269448138753/photo/1 | |} ---- ---- Agreed, not a smart move from Carbine... | |} ---- ---- Roger, I thought about it after I posted but yeah I couldn't post in the forums till I fixed it so yeah if anyone posting has the problem then my actions most likely won't work. d'oh! | |} ---- ---- Zzzz.. Typical, Lets focus on streamers instead of focusing on the fact that a huge amount of our PAYING customers can't get into the game GOOD FREAKING JOB CARBINE | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not for me. Ticket #232539 | |} ---- ---- When its fixed you should get a response, they do it manually my response was 5 mins ago | |} ---- --> I agree that not all of the devs can/should crunch to resolve the multiple issues. But they could at least show a bit more respect to the people that are left out. What they do now is just a bit of a "*cupcake* move" in my opinion at least...( I'm in the industry too by the way) PS: Lol, I just love how they censor the posts - Just use your imagination on *cupcake* :) Edited June 1, 2014 by ZenEisten | |} ---- ---- ---- I've been in the queue for three hours now, so if his stream doesn't look like this photo (since that's what I'm staring at) I'll be talking to my bank tomorrow and getting my money back. I'll ask them to flag the transaction as, "Product/service not delivered." | |} ---- We all know that people streaming aren't the one who fix issues, still it's a slap in the face when just because a streamer is popular get's to play for free and our money goes to waste in 30+ hour queues (and no that is not normal length). It is their fault, if they listened to their community during beta they would have enough servers in time, if they only cared about doing their research. The worst part isn't the issue of a queue that can't be fixed (tho I still believe enabling transfers would even out the population a bit but they decided to ignore that suggestion), it's that they are actively ignoring their customers and refusing to take responsibility. Instead they have fun and drink champagne with out money. + There are more issues than just insanely long queues. | |} ---- ---- Yeah I don't disagree with you. I'm just really surprised at all these posts about getting their money back because the first 2 days were hard to get in. Personally, I don't pay for an MMO for the first three days. I think there is a lot of disappointed people and I think that Carbine could handle it differently, sure, it just won't change the current outcome. I would love to see why they're not expanding the server maximums. I'd think that it would've been announced at some point if they had. These are all clustered already, don't know why adding a few nodes doesn't fix the issue (at least temporarily). | |} ---- ---- Great! Now awaits you epic adventure trying to actually log into game. :-) | |} ---- ---- --> These games go deep with people, there's always a lot of emotion involved - you know how it is ;) --> On the Servers: As far as I know they're using a bit of an outdated server/networking model as the game has been in dev for so long. Dunno about the caps though, I thought Cougar mentioned that they could raise them if required... | |} ---- I got in straight away, im playing now only waited 10 min in queue :P | |} ---- Please may you please tell us when your ticket/ your last message was sent ? How many hours in total did you wait to get this fixed ? Thanks! | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm wondering the same. I have the digital deluxe too and my queue time is massive for what my guild thought would be a moderately populated PVE realm. | |} ---- ---- That's an interesting take. I'm opening a restaurant soon. I have 200 reservations already made for the opening night. In a stroke of genius, I've decided that I'm only going to prepare for ten customers that night. If those other 190 reservations show up, they can kiss my ass and wait in line. I'm sure they'll be back whenever it's convenient for me. I'll only half address any concerns about why they had reservations that aren't being honored. I'll even up the ante and set up a TV outside the building so those waiting to get in can see how amazing and delicious the food looks, and enjoy the way the select guests are really digging in. A little salt in the wound never hurt anyone, because you know what? My restaurant is special. I'll ask the wait staff, and the chef, and even the bus boy to all make a spectacle of loving the atmosphere and dining experience. I'll make sure those at the back of the line waiting to get in can see it. They'll understand that it's not that cute waitress's fault I only set enough places for ten people and they'll be relieved to know she's having such a great time while they're starving, waiting, and hoping they'll get to eat sometime soon. Nothing is broken? I'd disagree. This is a case of terrible planning which demonstrates a company with a) a terrible forecasting strategy (I mean........ they've got the numbers.......), or b) mentally deficient personnel in key decision making positions. Neither option builds confidence. | |} ---- Wish I could favorite your response. | |} ---- I get your point, however, feel that your comparison is a little exaggerated. I'm not saying that there weren't and aren't bad decisions being made. That is far from my point. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I also see where you are coming from but the example doesnt fit exactly. There technically "is" enough room for everyone, but it would be like the resturant taking 200 reservations and then all 200 people wanting the fish plate that they only prepard 75 of....there are other options like the chicken and beef plates but people are upset that they did not get the fish plate. Same thing here, people complaining about these insane que times are in the right, but they technically do have an option to play on another server, while players like me with the whole NA/EU issue made a reservation and are being told "Our reservation can not be found....please try again" and we dont even have the chicken or beef option. Just my 2 cents. | |} ---- Actually I think he was to generous and not exaggerated. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you want to continue the analogy, it'd be me offering a dining experience with a view. Everyone makes reservations based on and has their heart set on that view. When more show up than I have seats for offering that view, I toss some folding tables and chairs in the basement and say, "Hey, it's still the same food, right?" | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah 'cept all my friends are playing on Hazzak (they joined when it was the only server available) so now Carbine is asking me to go to another one and play alone. | |} ---- ---- ---- You mean you expected to play a Massively Multiplayer Game with multiple players? Perhaps even a massive amount of them? Don't know where you would get that idea, TO THE GHOST SERVERS WITH YOU! | |} ---- This right here. Nuff said. | |} ---- This is the most amazing analogies, 10000 points to you sir. We need more of these long time business model to MMOs comparisons, cause in the the current state of MMOs it seem like the business practice norm has SO much disregard for the customer and they don't care cause they still turn a profit. | |} ---- ---- ---- This happened to me. In last days of beta had great fps with all maxed out. Then after one of last patches still in beta dropped considerably. Now I can barely play in medium and getting 1/3 of before on all maxed out. Have 4 years old computer but still good. Can play Wow, Swtor, Gw2, .... with all maxed out and getting at least around 30fps. And now is even worse. Actually have been able to play maybe 2 hours in whole "headstart" (more likely headbutt). | |} ---- ---- I love you! | |} ---- ---- That was aboslutely right comparison! As every server is one type of dish and it's not all 200 crying for super-fish-thing (Hazak as example). It's all about couple of groups ordering different dishes chicken (En-PVE 1), salad (En-PVP2), .. or only wine and chesse (FR-Roleplay). So it's all about restaraunt owner making awfull fun of people by messing with their reservation, viewing eaters for hungry guys outside,..and also trolling like "huh!wow!its too many people wanting the fish you'r eating! time to take it without letting you just a slice. what about chicken? and when you even agree for chicken that trick happens again cause again too many guys wanting it and here you must start..salad? Or get kicked away hungry." My "trolling" comparison is about that you started a char at one server (for example,10 lvls fast for one-two game hours you had before falling asleep after ages in queue), then you cant get there to your friends and your char and suggested to go to server2,..and I bet that will happen again even there a bit later. | |} ---- ---- Just tried few secs ago and got immediately to char selection. Is 23:30 and sunday so nothing spectacular. I'm stil not sleepy ... but you know what? Left before even logged in with my preffered alt. Do not have any wish at all to play SW. Will play a little of Gw2 i guess then going to sleep. And to think I already planned VACATION of 2 days month ahead for tomorrow for this crap. Cancelled still in time to not to waste. Anyway ... doomsday the 3rd is rapidly closing. | |} ---- I'm still getting this as well and I nabbed me a deluxe edition :P No Bueno. | |} ---- Actually i do not think devs have anything to do with this mess. And mess it is. I think (no doutbt very well paid) CEO should be hanged by feet at front door to Carabine studios for few days. Maybe this would help with next releases of any MMO. | |} ---- Now I'm beginning to wonder if this is MAINLY happening to DELUXE users. Which means we paid extra money to wait in line. | |} ---- ---- im also a deluxe edition *cupcake*. Nada bueno, nada bueno! | |} ---- ---- Thats why it says "Estimated wait time"......... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No way, REALLY?..... My point is that the "Estimations" are so varied that Its hard to really tell what the real number and time is.... 22 minutes later and now I'm 999 at 3hr, 24mn. If your going to have a que timer, it should be somewhat accurate | |} ---- Its much more likely that you four are trying to get into an overpopulated server like Pergo than being flagged as a guest because you have the deluxe edition. Check the first post of the thread, there is a simple test you can perform to see if you are indeed flagged as a guest. | |} ---- We're not talking the guest issue but queues specifically no matter if they are deemed 'officially' as 'guest'. Caretaker must have got a hell of a lot of fans in that case as well. I don't world pvp, sorry. :< | |} ---- Are you seriously complaining that the estimated wait time you were given isn't accurate enough? You do realize the big changes it displays is because it is updating dynamically to be as accurate as possible......... | |} ---- Then why would it matter if you have deluxe edition or not? | |} ---- Because the people that are getting the deluxe are somehow managing to get the end of the queues every time, even if they attempt to access close to or even before someone else in their house. There's a few examples all over this thread. So you can see how this speculation about the Deluxe thing is something we're trying to confirm? | |} ---- ---- Pergo is where my friends rolled. I've played enough on it that I don't want to switch servers. And.... there's no way I'm wasting my time testing that theory. I want to play on Pergo with friends. Why in the world would I ditch the spot I've held for 4 hours in the queue to test it out? | |} ---- ---- ---- Read that was normal? Now it's not? *cupcake*ing confused... | |} ---- ---- I don't care what you do with your time, I was responding to the theory that somehow the deluxe edition is causing people longer ques or flagging them as guests. If you want to wait for Pergo thats fine, just don't claim its your deluxe edition that is causing longer que times when the que for that server 4k+ long =p | |} ---- ---- Apologies for the confusion. I was just double checking about this message and it was asked that anyone seeing it should put in a ticket, as it could be a bug. | |} ---- Thanks for the info. Putting a ticket in now. | |} ---- ---- Yeah the bad guys are at large, attacking unsuspecting and peacful Carbine/NCSoft. But no worries, servers are stable, mainly thanks to the fact that majority of players who BOUGHT the game are in 20 hours or so ques. So to all the faithful followers of this topic unable to play for some 5 more hours: thanks to your suffering and sacrifice those lucky ones on the servers are fine! And only because of you waiting Carbine can claim another success which is great stability of servers! Comforting thoughts before going to sleep after being unable to play whole day. Thanks for that BusterCasey | |} ---- Do you have the ability to update that post to what you just said? Because that would be really helpful. | |} ---- Thanks for pointing that out. Although that advice is still solid. If you can pop in a low population server and find that you can't chat, then you are flagged as a guest. | |} ----